Romance courte
by calinou41
Summary: C'est une fiction avec Mathieu Sommet et Matt Pokora mais il y a du matoine (beaucoup de matoine). Sur certain chapitre normalement, il y aura un M.
1. Chapter 1

**Remarque : Mathieu Sommet, Matt Pokora, Antoine Daniel et les autres ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que utiliser leurs images et un peu leurs vies.**

**Si l'un d'entre eux, lisent cette fiction, je m'excuse pourquoi tous se qu'il est écrit. S'ils veulent que je la supprime, je le ferai.**

**Je remercie mon amie Marjo avec qui j'ai écrit cette fanfic.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Matt Pokora était en pleure chez lui à Strasbourg, pourquoi ?

Remontons 3 mois auparavant.

Il était donc dans son appartement à Rennes avec l'homme de sa vie, Mathieu Sommet.

C'était un 4 juillet, le lendemain il partait à Paris, Bercy plus précisément, pour un concert et aller laisser Mathieu seul dans son appartement une fois encore. Mathieu travaillais sur YouTube et faisais des conventions mais Matt le laisser toujours seul.

Donc, ils étaient blotti l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé devant un film. Le lendemain, Matt se leva tôt, alla dans son jet privé pour aller à Bercy, il était heureux de retrouver sa PokoFamily. Mathieu se leva à 8h et il vit que son amour n'était plus là, donc il décida d'appeler Antoine Daniel pour passer l'ennui. Antoine vivait pas très loin de chez eux et il faisait le même type d'émission sue YouTube, que Mathieu.

Après 3 sonneries, Antoine décrocha :

-Salut Sommet.

-Salut le mec qui a un ballet à chiotte à la place des cheveux.

-Connard.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

-Bon, tu me veux quoi ?

-Tu peux venir à l'appart, Matt est parti.

-Ok, tu as besoin de compagnie, j'arrive.

Antoine arriva 10 min plus tard.

Mathieu porter son tee-shirt « je préfère What The Cut », il avait de grosse cernes et une tasse de café à la main. Quand, Mathieu ouvrit la porte, Antoine était triste de voir son ami comme ça. Antoine rentra et s'assit sur le canapé.

-Bière ou bière ? Demanda Mathieu.

-Bière.

Pendant que Mathieu alla chercher les bières, Antoine alluma la télé.

-Alors, quoi de neuf ?

-Rien. Matt est parti ce matin et je me retrouve seule encore une fois.

Mathieu avait dit çà avec tellement de tristesse et froideur qu' Antoine en n'eut froid dans le dos.

-Et toi, Sinon la vie va?

-Ouai, tous va et tour va tellement bien que j'ai que une semaine de retard sur ma vidéo.

-Moi j'ai fini ma vidéo mais super long à mettre en ligne.

-J'ai vu. Génial ton instant panda._ Dit Antoine avec la voix de Samuel._

-Connard !

Après avoir fini leurs bières et s'être envoyé des gentillesses, ils décidèrent d'aller faire un tour.

-Oh merde ! T'a vu l'heure !Je dois te laisser à plus.

Antoine parti laissant seule Mathieu qui rentra chez lui.

Pendant ce temps là à Paris Bercy.

Matt arriva, dit bonjour à la PokoFamily et pris des photos avec eux.

Il alla dans sa loge pour poser ces affaires, puis alla dire bonjour à Sofian, son frèro « son super pote » et Julien son frère.

Il dit à Sofian et à Julien.

-Salut les gars. Eh ! Bro ça va. Sa fait un moment qu'on c'est pas vue, il faudra qu'on se faire un McDo.

-Ouai, je sais Matt mais tu n'a jamais le temps.

-Ouai, je sais mais je n'y peux rien. Bon je dois te laisser. Je vais me préparer.

-Ok ! Salut Bro à tout à l'heure.

-A plus.

Matt alla dans sa loge, se préparer, mais on frappa à sa porte.

-Oui ! Enter !

Batiste entra.

-Hey ! Batiste comment tu vas ? Ça fait un moment qu'on s'est pas vue.

-Ouai, j'avoue. Mais j'avais un shooting photo pas loin alors je me suis dit, je vais venir te voir.

-Ah ! C'est gentil.

-Bon, je vais te laisser te préparer. Je vais m'installe pour te regarder.

-Ok, à toute.

Matt sorti de sa loge et monta sur scène.

Et Batiste ne faisait que de le regarder.

Après son concert, Matt décida d'appeler Mathieu, à 23h passé.

-Allô, Mathieu.

-Salut, Ça va?

-Bien. J'ai fini mon concert et je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles.

-Ok ! Je vais bien. _Mathieu avait parlé avec beaucoup froideur._

-Ça v a pas ?

-Si, je viens de te le dire.

-Ne me mens pas, tu est distant avec moi.

-Non, ça va pas et tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

-Aller dis moi, pourquoi ?

-C'est de ta faute, mais on en parlera quand tu sera rentré et quand tu auras fini de t'amuse.

Mathieu raccrocha au nez de Matt. Matt devait fêté la réussit du concert avec les danseurs et ses amis au bar d'en bas. Arrivais au bar, Matt faisais avait une mine triste. Au bout d'un moment, après avoir bu quelques bières. Ses amis au bar se demander pourquoi, il était comme ça alors qu'il avait l'habitude de s'amuser plus.

Matt rentra chez lui à Rennes, le lendemain. Bien sûr quand il rentra, il n'y avait plus Mathieu. Et oui, il est parti, il y a une heure avant, faire un tour pour ne pas croisé Matt. Une trentaine de minute après être rentre, Matt vit Mathieu rentré avec une mine triste.

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux. Matt en avait marre de ce silence donc il décida d'entamer la conversation.

-Pourquoi, tu est si froid et distant avec moi;dit Matt avec beaucoup de dureté.

-J'en n'ai marre ! Mathieu engueulant. Marre que tu me laisse tous seul à chaque fois !

-Mais, je n'y peux rien, je travaille moi !

-Ok, tu insinue que je ne travaille pas, moi ?!

-Si, tu as un travaille. Mais, je n'y peux rien, si je dois partir souvent.

-Non, tu n'y peux rien, mais tu pourrais m'emmener avec toi. Ah ! Non c'est vrai, monsieur à honte de moi !

-Oui, j'ai honte de toi !

-Quoi ! Mathieu le regarda avec un grand visage étonné.

-J'ai honte d'un gamin qui ne sais pas se comporter en public ! J'ai honte de sortir avec un mec !

-Tu as honte de moi ! Alors tu peux m'oubliais ! Mathieu prononça ses mots tellement fort que les voisins, les on entendu.

-Je pars !

Mathieu parti avec sa veste et son chapeau. Matt resta bouche-bée, au milieu du salon, devant la porte d'entrée. Il ne pouvait plus bouger et des centaines de questions lui passèrent pas la tête. Il regarda les clefs vaciller sur la porte, en se demandant : Pourquoi ?

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de poster des reviews. Cela nous permettrons d'avance et de corriger nos erreurs et dite moi s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes pour que je les corrigées, merci d'avance.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Je veux préciser que c'est une amie à moi qui à écrit plus de la moitier de ce chapitre donc merci d'avance d'être gentil.**

**Merci à Marjo pour sa participation.**

**Je veux aussi dire que c'est notre première fiction et merci à toute vos reviews car on a besoin d'aide. On a essai de mettre en place certains de vos conseille. **

**Disclamer :** Toutes les stars présentes dans ce texte, ne nous appartiens pas. Si l'un d'entre eux tombe sur cette fiction, Bonjour et si vous voulez que nous l'effacions, on le fera.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Matt avait les yeux tout rouge, il était avec sa grosse couverture blanche devant une photo d'eux et un bol de chocolat chaud.

Quand son téléphone sonna, il décrocha et répondit :

-Oui, allô. _Avec une voix tremblante._

-Ou la ! Toi ça va pas du tout ?_ Sofiane inquiet._

-Non, pas du tout. _Toujours avec une voix tremblante._

-Attent j'arrive.

-Non, laisse de toute façon, je vais me coucher.

-Quoi déjà ? Il est que 18 h 00 ?

-Bon, je te laisse.

-Non at... ._ Matt lui raccrocha au nez. _Hou ! Il va falloir que j'ai une discutions avec Matt.

Matt ne dormait pas car il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Mathieu. Il était dans son lit, sur son téléphone, il regardait les messages des Pokofans, qui disaient « Pourquoi, tu mais plus de photo, etc... sur instagram ? »

Le lendemain matin, il se se leva, toujours aussi triste, ouvrit ses volets. Il alluma la télé sur la chaîne de musique D17. Il manga tout en même temps, avec la tasse que Mathieu lui avait offerte.

Il alla à la douche et sortit de la salle de bain, après 1 heure.

Et là, tout d'un coup, on frappa à sa porte et découvrit Sofiane.

-Salut bro, ça va ?

-Salut. _Matt, avec une voix tremblante, les yeux rougeâtres et son jogging._

-Ho ! Ça va pas mieux, toi. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Rien ! _Avec les larmes aux yeux._

-Mais, si je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose.

-Non ! J'ai rien, je te dit. Putain, tu me soûle.

-Il alla dans sa chambre, se renferma à clef et tomba sur son lit, sur le dos.

On frappa à la porte de sa chambre, c'était Sofiane mais pas que, car il avait appeler ses parents et son frère.

-Aller, sorte Matt.

-Mais partent, d'ici. Putain, vous me faites grave chier. _Il pleurait._

_Ils parlaient tous en même temps._

Matt resta toute la journée enfermé dans sa chambre.

* * *

><p>Mathieu était sorti en courant et énervé. Il était dans la rue, désorienté et il ne savait pas où aller. Alors, il marcha jusqu'à s'arrêter d'épuisement devant un bar. Il entra et s'assit au comptoir. Il but une bière, puis deux et trois, au bout d'une dizaine de demi, il commença à avoir la tête qui tournait et à ne plus marcher très droit.<p>

Mat' commanda une nouvelle bière mais le barman refusa et le mit à la porte. Il titubait au bord de la route. Il s'assit au près d'un magasin et commença à s'endormir sur le bitume chaud et noir.

Deux minute plus tard, la police arriva pour l'emmenait en cellule de dégrisement. Mathieu ne comprenais pas tout mais il comprit qu'il avait fait une connerie et qu'il allait perdre l'homme qu'il aimait. Il se mit à pleurer toute les larmes de son corps.

Il avait le droit d'appeler, quelqu'un pour le ramener, donc il décida d'appeler son demi-frère Rémi.

Il avait confiance en lui et Mathieu savait que Rémi n'allait rien dire à sa famille. Rémi décrocha.

-Salut Réré.

-Salut Mat'.

-Tu peux ...ve...venir me cher...chercher.

-Oui, mais t'es où ? _S'exclama Rémi, inquiet par la voix de son demi-frère._

-Au commissariat de police.

-Ok, j'arrive tout de suite.

Rémi raccrocha et arriva très vite, il avait peur que Mathieu es fait une grosse connerie. Entre temps, il appela les parents de Mathieu, car quand son demi-frère est comme ça, il n'y a que ses parents pour l'aider.

Rémi arriva une dizaine de minute après le coup de fil. Mathieu était à la fois en colère, en le voyant arrivait avec ses parents, et triste à cause de tout cette histoire.

-Mathieu, pourquoi tu t'ai mit dans cette état ?

-Ça ne vous regardez pas ! _Mathieu en gueulant._

-Arrête de crié, je suis ta mère et j'ai le droit de savoir.

-C'est ma vie et vous n'avez pas le droit de le savoir. _Plus calme._

Rémi, je te faisait confiance et tu ma trahi en appelant mes parents.

-Je sais, mais j'avais peur pour toi.

-Je m'en fou, je vous détestez. Cassez-vous, cassez-vous !

Mathieu sorti à toute vitesse du commissariat et se dirigea vers son ami le plus cher Antoine.

Antoine était le seule au courant _( Claude François était aussi au courant. Ok, BDM. Je me pends.) _de sa relation avec Matt et il pouvait tout lui confier. Il était rassuré et calme avec lui.

Le lendemain matin, il était 11h00, quand il se souvint, qu'il était invité chez Cauet.

Le soir arrivait, il était 19h00. Il avait mangé et il se préparait. Après quelques minutes, il sortit et prit ses clefs de voiture pour aller en direction de chez Cauet.

Quand Matt arriva, toute la PokoFamily lui dit bonjour, il signa des autographes, prit des photos, etc...

Il dit bonjour à Cauet, enfin, toute l'équipe de Cauet.

Cauet lui posait des questions.

- Alors, mon petit Matt. Il n'y a pas une petite copine dans ta vie ?

-Heu, non. _Il avait l'air gêné, la voix tremblante et les yeux rougeâtres._

-Parlons d'autres chose, car il semble que Matt n'ai pas bien.


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut tous le monde. Désolé pour le retard mais on vas expliquer pourquoi.**

**J'ai était malade, puis mon inspirations est parti en vacances, après les fêtes de fin d'années. Ma fucking inspiration à continué son voyage sur Mars, puis les attents de Charlie Hebdo et pleins de contrôle et enfin mon inspitaion est rentrée dans ma tête mais on a eu la chance de faire lire la fic par notre prof de français. **

**Donc nous nous excusons pour le retarde et nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture.**

**Lisez le paratexte de fin.**

* * *

><p>Mathieu arriva chez Antoine. Quand il lui ouvrit la porte, Antoine eut été très étonné car Mat' était dans un piteux état : mal coiffé, en sueur, sale, avec une odeur désagréable, (l'auteur à la flamme de tout citer donc à vous d'imaginer). Antoine lui proposa d'entrer et de s'asseoir sur le canapé marron.<p>

« Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

-Je me suis disputé avec Matt.

-Et c'est tout ?

-Non, je suis parti, j'ai bu, j'ai été arrêté par la police et j'ai envoyé chier ma mère .

-Ah ! _Antoine resta sans voix._

-J'ai besoin de toi. Mathieu pleurait à chaude larme.

-Merci, _snif_, c'est gentil.

-Tu veux prendre une douche ? _Antoine insistait beaucoup pour que Mathieu la prenne._

-Oui, je veux bien. »

Mathieu partit prendre une douche. _Mode fangirl on._Une douche avec de l'eau qui lui coule le long du torse. Des petites gouttelettes qui tombent sur son visage. Puis, quand il s'applique son gel douche, avec toute la mousse qui coule sur son dos. _Mode fangirl off. _Antoine lui prépara la chambre d'ami et lui fit un bon chocolat chaud. Mathieu sortit de la douche et Antoine lui prêta des vêtements car il n'en avait pris aucun. Mat' était assis sur le canapé avec la tasse de chocolat chaud. Il bougeait pas et ne disait rien. Antoine décida de briser la glace et lui passa la question ultime.

« Mat'. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir ?

-...

-Tu pourrais, aller le voir et discuter avec lui.

-Je ne sais pas .

-Ce n'est pas en restant assis là, que tout va s'arranger. Va lui parler et demande lui des explications.

-Je ne peux pas. Je n'ai plus la force de le voir, de lui parler.

-_Antoine commença à s'énerver._ Arrête faire ta petite fille. Prend ton courage à deux mains et va le voir.

-Non ! Je ne veux plus voir cet hypocrite

-Si tu n'y vas pas, je l'emmène ici. Après tout c'est qu'une discussion.

-J'en ai marre. J'irai, pour te faire plaisir.

-Ba ! Voilà. »

Antoine partit dans la cuisine prendre deux bières. Ils continuèrent à discuter et ils regardèrent des vidéos conne sur quoi, (à votre avis) sur YouTube. Vers 19h30, Mathieu décida, pour remercier Antoine, de préparer à manger. Il fit ce qu'il sait faire de mieux, des pâtes au beurre.

À table, Antoine décida de reparler du sujet, Matt. Certes, il savait que c'était un sujet dangereux, mais il ne voulait pas que Mathieu reste indéfiniment chez lui même si sa présence n'était en point désagréable. C'est vrai, Antoine aimait leurs conversations ridicules et avec, Mat' il n'avait plus de soucis.

« Je pense, qu'il serait bien que tu lui parles ce soir.

-Pourquoi, ce soir ?

-À quoi ça sert d'attendre à part te démoraliser.

Plus, plus, ...

-Il n'y a pas de mais, prend ton courage à deux main et va lui parler. »

Antoine conclut le sujet et décida de joué sur « Secret of Mana » sur NES. Mathieu était resté dans la cuisine, tétanisait sur sa chaise. Il se demandait ce qu(il pourrait lui dire .

Après l'émission de Cauet sur NRJ, Matt sortit, il avait les yeux rouges avec des larmes qui coulent sur ses joues. Quand son portable se mit à sonner, il balança son téléphone par terre.

Il courut vite, très très vite sans savoir où aller. Il s'écroula au sol en pleurant, il regarda tout autour de lui et décida de rentrer dans une boite de nuit.

En pleurant, il alla au bar, il prit plein plein de verres : vodka, bière, whisky, etc. Pour finir totalement bourré.

Il s'approcha d'un fille, complètement imbibait.

« -Bonjour jolie fille, comment tu t'appelles ? En essayant de l'embrasser.

-Non, mais ça va pas. Elle le frappa. »

Matt se fit, virer par un garde du corps.

Il cria dehors : « J'en n'ai marrrrrrrrre » et il se mit à pleurer, encore. Vue qu'il était complètement bourré, il marcha pas très droit, cria de toute ses forces.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla dans une maison...mais ce n'était pas sa maison. Là, Matt ouvrit les yeux, il se leva du lit avec un gros mal de crane et la grasse d'un cachalot. La fille rentra dans la chambre.

« Ah ! Salut vous êtes réveillé.

-Heu ! Oui, mais vous êtes qui ?

-Je suis Scarlett. Je suppose que vous c'est Matt Pokora ?

-Heu ! Oui, mais appelez moi juste Matt. Et juste vous n'auriez pas de l'aspirine ?

-Oui, j'ai de l'aspirine.

Matt qui arborait un grand sourire mais qui ne comprenait pas se qui lui arrivait

-Merci. »

Matt se recoucha directement. Scarlett lui ramena sont cachet d'aspirine mais il c'était rendormi. Scarlett, qui avait un grand sourire, regarda Matt dormir.

Matt se réveilla après avoir dormi 3 heures. Il s'habilla et partit. Il rentra chez lui le plus vite possible. Une fois arrivait, il se mit à penser sur son canapé.

_**Mais putain, j'ai fait quoi pour me retrouver chez cette meuf, enfin Scarlett.**_

Il repensa à Mat' et quelques larmes coulèrent sur sa joue. Il alla se coucher mais il n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil.

_ **Tu lui diras tout ce que tu as sur le cœur.**_

_ **Mais je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas le courage.**_

_** Tu peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?**_

C'est sur cette pensait, laissait par son âme, que Mathieu prit ses affaires et partit pour rentrer chez lui.

Il marcha dans la rue sans faire attention au monde qui l'entourait, perdu dans ses pensées et surtout dans ses angoisses.

Une fois arrivé chez lui, il resta stoïque devant la porte de l'immeuble et il était tétanisé à l'idée de le revoir. 'homme qu'il aimait, l'homme qui lui avait brisé le cœur, l'homme qui avait honte de lui. Devant la porte d'entrée, il décida de pénétrer dans l'appart.

Matt était dans son lit, il n'arrivait pas à dormir quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il se leva et il vit Mat' . Il resta devant Mathieu sans rien dire, sans le regardait dans les yeux.

Un silence lourd et froid s'installa entre les deux.

Matt brisa ce silence.

« Je suis désolé !

- ...

-Je ne voulais pas te vexer.

-Trop tard, c'est fait ! _Mathieu qui évitait de regarde Matt dans les yeux._

Matt', je veux te poser une question. As-tu honte de moi ?

-Non, je n'ai pas honte de toi, mais j'ai honte de sortir avec un mec.

-Tu as honte d'être gay donc casse toi ! _Mathieu en gueulant._

-Mathieu moi aussi je veux te poser une question. Que me reproches-tu ? _Matt très calme mais tremblant._

-Ce que je te reproche. Ok ! En 3 points :

1- Tu pars souvent, on passe peut de temps ensemble.

2- Tu ne veux pas m'emmener avec toi .

3- Tu as honte car tu n'as rien dit à tes parents.

-Ok ! Mais toi aussi tu n'as rien dit à tes parents. _Matt qui perd peu à peu son sang-froid._

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi car mes parents sont homophobes, ils me rejetteront et toi c'est que tu as honte de moi.

-Je suis désolé, si je ne peux pas être là mais je travaille.

-Ah, et tu insinue que je ne travaille pas.

-Si, tu travailles mais je dois être parti plus souvent que toi. -Mais tu pourrais m'emmener avec toi sans être obligé de dire qui je suis. _Mathieu les larmes aux yeux._

-Non, jamais ! Je ne veux pas que les fans sachent qui tu es.

-Vas y dis le moi, tu ne m'aimes plus et tu vas voir un autre,_ gémit Mathieu._

-Mais, je ne vais pas voir un autre !

-Tu sais quoi, je crois que c'est fichu entre nous.

-Mais, tu es fou, je t'aime Mat'.

-Si tu m'aimes, pourquoi tu es si distant ? _Dit Mathieu en séchant ses larmes._

-Mais je ne suis pas distant, je ne veux pas que les fans sachent qui tu es, c'est tout.

-Non. Tu es distant même quand on est tous les deux.

-Mat' ! Je t'aime !

-Non, tu me détestes. _Mathieu attrapa la tasse à café qu'il avait offert à Matt et il lui lança à la figure, mais Matt l'esquiva à temps._

-Je suis près à faire des efforts mais je t'en pris pars pas !

-C'est trop tard, tu ne voudrais jamais faire les efforts que je veux.  
>-Mat'. Noonn...<p>

-Je viendrais chercher mas affaires quand tu ne seras pas là.

-Noonn ...

Matt attrapa le bras de Mathieu, au niveau du coude, pendant que celui-ci était en train d'ouvrir la porte, les larmes au yeux.

* * *

><p><strong>Mon amie Marjo, avec qui j'écris la fic, a la chance de pourvoir aller voir Matt Pokora en concert. Donc nous vous demandons d'écrire dans les reviews en résumé de la fic, de se que vous avez lu, qu'elle lui donnera sur une grande affiche.<strong>

**Merci et à la prochaine.**


End file.
